


To free you from these schakles, to give you this bond

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Captivity, Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, It's all to set him free, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Rutting, Smut, We don't do dark in this house., YOI Omegaverse Week, Yuuri sort of buys Victor but not really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A cold dread fills Yuuri as he takes in the sight before him. At the end of the market is a stage, and on it kneels an omega. His hair is long, looking like spun silver in two braids resting on his shoulder and down his chest. He has his head slightly lowered, Yuuri only seeing the slope of his nose and his sliver eyelashes lowered on his cheeks.“What- what is this?” Yuuri asks. The man must be a criminal, Yuuri persumes, but it feels like such an odd place to have someone who has committed crimes displayed. Princess Anna stops beside him and follows Yuuri’s gaze.“Oh, it’s an omega for sale,” she answers, as if it’s as normal as buying the candy Yuuri has in his pocket to buy an omega.Yuuri wants to scream and grab the omega and run away from there with him, right now. Take him somewhere where he’s safe and he doesn't have to be afraid. Before he’s even aware of what he’s doing Yuuri's straightening, looking straight up at the guard.“How much?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 4 of YOI omegaverse week - Royalty.  
> Thank you to the lovely [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow) for the beta and cheer. 
> 
> This will be two chapters and the next part will be up next thursday. I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri is so happy this is the last day of their trip to Gröneskog. Never before has he been this fed up with a place, and they’ve only been here for a week. The royal family Johansson is at best times stuffy and snarky and worst times outright rude, especially towards omegas. Yuuri doesn’t think he can survive another day of endless degrading comments and needless banter. That, mixed with the continued disturbing and sometimes brutal views on how reprimands should be delivered to those who break laws has Yuuri’s stomach turning. The food tastes bland, barely like anything at all and Yuuri simply doesn’t understand how the people who live here stand it. 

Thankfully, all the documents have been signed and today is simply a walk around the capital to show good faith, a pleasant end to a treaty that will make custom fees lower between the countries, hoping to strengthen their relationship in the long haul. Mari had been opposed, saying they instead needed to show a stronger resistance towards those who continue to treat parts of their population like nothing more than cattle. Their mother, the regent queen, disagreed, claiming that it’s easier to change someone’s will by kindness than force. Yuuri was sent in Mari’s place, since she refused to set foot in a country as vicious towards omegas as Gröneskog. He had agreed to go, only because unlike his sister, he believes in his mother's ways of ruling with kindness. He had brought a small party of three, his advisor, and two guards. All of them alphas, just to be sure as to not run into too much trouble with the Gröneskog royal family. 

The royal party has made their way from the large monument of King Sten Sture, the man considered the founding father of Gröneskog, down a beautiful hanging birch avenue towards a large cobblestone square. The market place is packed with merchants, stalls lining the edges and forming neat rows like a labyrinth, The citizens move through them with practiced steps, baskets filled with goods. 

“This is Stortorget, where most citizens do their weekly shopping and trading. It’s an old custom that has gone on for centuries, and even though there are shops that seem to sell similar things, many still come here,” the first alpha of Gröneskog, Prince Anders, says, gesturing to the market place with a proud expression. Yuuri resents him. He’s only said pomus and degrading things during Yuuri’s entire stay. 

“It’s very lively,” Phichit supplies next to him and Yuuri nods in agreement. Phichit is his closest advisor and Yuuri has been endlessly thankful to have him and his two guards, Yuuko and Leo, with him or he might have gone insane. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, twisting his face into a pleasant smile. “We have something similar in Saga as well. It’s nice to see the country flourishing.” 

“It truly is,” Crown Princess Anna, Anders older sister, agrees. Yuuri knows her softer demeanor is the only hope this country has. He can only hope that things will become better for the citizens of Gröneskog when she becomes queen. The current king is a vicious and cunning alpha, with no regard for omega rights at all. Yuuri should know, he sat beside the man for almost every meal since coming here. Maybe that's why the food tasted so stale. 

“Should we venture in further?” Yuuri asks, a little curious to see how this market might different itself from the one at home. He should also find something to bring home to his mother, a gift, her birthday is approaching. 

“If you wish,” Anna agrees and with that they walk into the marketplace, the people parting as the royal family and their guests move into the crowd. Yuuri sees Leo tuck himself closer to him, just as Yuuko does to Phichit, making sure they’re guarded. They look at food, trinkets and jewelry, Yuuri buying both a necklace made from handmade glass on a silver chain and a bag of fudge for his mother, a pack of tobacco for his sister. 

The citizens all speak decent English, and even if some need help to translate from Princess Anna, Yuuri can mostly speak with the merchants himself. He realises almost immediately that they are all alphas or betas, or mated omegas that are in the stalls with their mate, but tries not to dwell on it too much. Soon he will sit down in the carriage that is to take them home and he can scream out loud about how awful, awful, awful life can be for some people who are born on the wrong side of a certain border. 

Anders is talking to Phichit about something and Yuuri feels a little bad for sticking his friends with the wretched Prince as he hogs the more pleasant Princess, but he really can’t stand Anders anymore. Phichit has a strained smile on his face and Yuuri thinks he might owe his friend a new hamster when they get back to Saga to make this trip up to him. 

They come down to the end of the market, and Yuuri gets preoccupied with a stall filled with beautiful silver and glass pearl collars. He doesn’t have a mate, not even an intended, but the collars shine beautifully in the soft midday sun, and his heart twists a little, the loneliness he rarely lets himself feel making itself known. 

It’s not that he doesn’t have any prospects. His family has received countless offers for his hand in the decade since he presented, but none has spiked Yuuri’s interest. They can’t all be like Mari and fall in love with the first portrait of a pretty purple eyed omega that arrives at the palace. Their parents have been adamant about them choosing mates themselves, and Yuuri is glad for it, even if he does feel the loneliness growing each year that passes. With a deep sigh he pries himself away from the beautiful collar, only to turn and have his stomach drop. 

A cold dread fills him as he takes in the sight before him, even though the day is warm, summer sun blaring down on him. At the end of the market is a stage, and on it kneels an omega. His hair is long, looking like spun silver in two braids resting on his shoulder and down his chest. He has his head slightly lowered, Yuuri only seeing the slope of his nose and his sliver eyelashes lowered on his cheeks. 

His legs are bare and full of bruises, torso and upper thigh covered only by a thin grey tunic. His hands are resting in his lap, heavy iron cuffs around his wrists, chained together with an equally heavy iron collar on his neck. The skin around the binds are red and swollen, and Yuuri realises he must have fought against them. He’s never seen anyone treated this way, not even thieves or murderers get displayed this way in Saga. There is a man standing behind the omega, definitely an alpha, looking out across the crowd that is moving around the stage and stalls like this is nothing out of the ordinary. 

“What- what is this?” Yuuri asks. The man must be a criminal, Yuuri persumes, but it feels like such an odd place to have someone who has committed crimes displayed. Anna stops beside him and follows Yuuri’s gaze.  
“Oh, it’s an omega for sale,” she answers, as if it’s as normal as buying the candy Yuuri has in his pocket to buy an omega. Yuuri grinds his teeth. He can’t lash out. He can’t make a scene now that they are so close to having everything finished and done. He can’t start a war. 

“For sale?” Phichit asks and Yuuri is so grateful for him not having lost his tongue like Yuuri seems to have in his anger and shock. 

“Yes, omegas who have no alpha relatives to be their guardians get sold, because they have to have someone to tend to them,” Anders chimes in. 

“Does this happen often?” Phichit asks, voice so level that Yuuri has to look at him to see if he is unaffected by this. He’s not. Yuuri can see the emotions flicking by in his eyes. Yuuri shares the feeling. He had known it was bad, but not _this_ bad. 

“Not too often, I think,” Anna says as they step closer to the stage, Yuuri following in a daze. “Most parents have mates secured for their omega pups if something were to happen to them, but sometimes unexpected things happen and the government goes in to take the omega into custody until an alpha can be found.“ As they approach the stage, the alpha, a government worker, Yuuri realises, bow and greet them all politely. 

“How has this omega come into custody?” Anders asks the guard as Yuuri takes a closer look at the omega, so small on the stage, even if he must be an adult. Yuuri still can’t see his face, but he is quite tall, and definitely smelling like omega. A very distressed omega, the frightened scent only growing in intensity.

“His alpha parent passed away hastily, he’s been with us for two years, since he presented,” the guard explains.

“Thank you,” Anna says with a small smile, moving as if to walk away from the stage but Yuuri can’t. Something tugs at him, a need to help, to protect. He walks up to the stage, standing right by the edge. The wooden stage only comes up to his knee, so he’s still looking down at the omega as he kneels, eyes still downcast. Yuuri’s stomach turns. He crouches down, until he’s eye level with the omega. 

“What’s your name?” he asks softly, and slowly. As if in slow motion, the omega raises his head. Eyes bluer than the Saga sea meet Yuuri’s, almost knocking the breath out of him with their intensity. The omega blinks at him, as if unsure if he was really talking to him, surprise evident in his face. He’s beautiful. He might be the most beautiful person Yuuri has ever seen. High cheekbones, sharp jaw, chapped but beautifully formed lips. 

“I’m Yuuri,” he says, hoping to coax some words out of the omega. “What’s your name?”

The omega licks his hips, straightening a little more as his eyes meet Yuuri’s, chains rattling as he repositions himself. Yuuri continues to lean over, so the omega doesn’t have to look up at him. It’s not like they need any more reminders of the horrible power imbalance between them. 

“Victor,” the omega answers, voice hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in far too long. It makes Yuuri’s heart clench. 

“Nice to meet you Victor,” Yuuri says with a small smile. “How are you?”

The omega’s eyes dart over his features, mouth opening and closing a few times but nothing coming out. The air is filled with the omegas scent, laced with fear, worry but also curiosity. 

“I–” the omega starts before looking down into his lap, clear sign of submission, his entire body tensing. “I am well, sir. Thank you for asking.” 

His tone is so monotone, void of emotion and Yuuri wants to scream and grab the omega and run away from there with him, right now. Take him somewhere where he’s safe and he doesn't have to be afraid like this, where he doesn’t have to lie to unknown alphas and… before he’s even aware of what he’s doing Yuuri is straightening, looking straight up at the guard. 

“How much?”

He hears a sharp gasp, and instantly Phichit is by his side, grabbing his arm so tight it hurts. 

“Yuuri, what the fuck are you doing?” he wheezes in Sagan, eyes wide in shock. Yuuri looks over at his advisor, giving him a sharp look. 

“I’m not leaving him here.” 

Phichit blinks, and then blinks again before he shakes his head, voice still low. “Yuuri, we can’t– I– The citizens of Saga will go crazy if–” he starts, words jumbled and rushed. 

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving him here,” Yuuri repeats, turning back to the guard and changing back to English. “How much do you want for him?”

“Yuuri!” Prince Anders laughs as he comes up to his side, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Yuuri has to fight the impulse to shake it off. “I had no idea you were looking for an omega! They’ve always said you were limp in that department, considering you don’t have a mate!”

Had Yuuri not been trained in controlling alpha commands and scent, he may have gone feral with a statement like that, but he has his focus on something else right now, and that is getting this omega out safe. Going feral will not help with that. Victor looks terrified, looking at Yuuri with wide eyes, breathing ragged. Yuuri wants to reach out and reassure him. Tell him that everything will be okay, that Yuuri doesn’t mean to hurt him, but he can’t right now. Gröneskog has such different views on omegas that Yuuri has to tread carefully to pull this off without causing a scandal. The first part is getting Victor out of here safe, without insulting the royal family. He can worry about all the rest later. 

“How much?” Yuuri repeats for the third time and just as the guard is about to answer, Anna interrupts him. 

“We would like to offer this omega to you as a sign of good faith between our countries, if you would want him.” Her tone is pleasant but eyes searching. As if she doesn’t really believe him. Yuuri can’t blame her. Anna is a smart beta, Yuuri doesn’t doubt for a second that she’s well informed about how different their countries views are on this matter. 

Yuuri looks over to Phichit for advice who is merely staring at him with wide eyes, Leo and Yuuko in a similar state of shock. 

“Very well,” Yuuri agrees, displaying a calm that is the opposite from the storm he feels in his mind. “I would like to take him with me immediately, and we should depart for our carriage to start our travels home.”

“Oh, of course,” Anna agrees, motioning for the guard to come forward. “Sir, will you please get the omega ready.” 

The guard nods, pulling Victor up on his feet by a solid grip on his arm. The omega’s eyes are wide and filled with fear as the guard hold him tight to his side, walking them over to the edge of the stage. Victor stumbles a little, legs probably stiff after kneeling for to long.

“Jump down,” the guard orders and Victor does, letting his bare feet drop down the edge of the stage onto the cobblestones. This close, Yuuri can see the yellow markings of an old bruise on his cheek, and anger burns in him as Victor’s body trembles in fear, lowering his head in submission for Yuuri, his new alpha. It makes Yuuri want to vomit. 

“His belongings?” Yuuri asks and the guard frowns as he shakes his head. 

“Unmated omegas don’t own anything,” he informs him and Yuuri is having a hard time controlling himself as the anger keeps rising in his throat.

“Keys,” Yuuri demands instead, stepping closer to the omega who flinches, but keeping his head low. 

“We advise you not to unlock him yet. He might run away,” the guard says as he brings over a set of three keys. Yuuri looks at the locks, frowning. 

“Three?” he asks ask he looks back up to the guard, only counting two locks, one on the cuffs on his wrists, one around the neck. The guard blinks for a few seconds, clearly surprised as he hands the keys over.

“Yes. One for the neck, one for the wrists and one for the chastity belt,” the guard answers, motioning to Victor’s general form. Yuuri almost drops the keys in shock, eyes wide.

“C-chastity belt?” he asks, voice trembling. 

“Yes,” the guards says with a large smile, almost proud. “We must ensure the omegas stay pure of course, so they don’t touch themselves. They have such a hard time controlling themselves during heats and such.”

Yuuri feels his stomach drop and he can hear both Yuuko and Leo, both mated to omegas, suck in a breath. For an omega to go though a heat without being able to give themselfs pleasure must be torture. Yuuri has heard of omegas getting heat sickness from not getting enough stimulation. To think that this omega must have gone through at least seven or eight heats alone, without being able to touch himself makes Yuuri want to burn the entire treaty they’ve worked on. This is beyond cruel. 

“Ah,” he simply says, the urgency of getting Victor away from this place growing with every word being uttered. 

“We should get going then,” Phichit suggest. “We have several weeks of traveling ahead of us.”  
Yuuri can see the omega snap his head up, eyes wide as they dart across the party. Yuuri needs to talk to him alone as soon as possible. He can’t stand the frightened look on Victor’s face and the fear in his scent. How do the other alphas stand it? 

“Great idea, Phichit. Please make the last arrangements with Crown Princess Anna and Prince Anders while I talk things over with Yuuko and Leo,” Yuuri asks, trying to smile pleasantly. It feels more like a grimage. 

As soon as the party starts moving again, making their way up the market place towards where they came from, Yuuri lets himself fall back beside Victor, Yuuko and Leo walking behind them. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re not going to hurt you,” Yuuri whispers so the royals of Gröneskog can’t hear him. “We’re gonna get you out of here.” 

Victor looks up, blue eyes still wild and scared as the meet Yuuri’s. 

“Where? Who are you?” He’s still trembling, chains rattling as he walks. 

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki, I live in Saga. Do you know of it?” He’s trying to make his voice as gentle as possible, slowly admitting calming pheromones to make the omega more comfortable. Victor nods and Yuuri smiles, hoping that it’s reassuring one. 

“Okay, good. We’re going to take you there,” he explains as they turn back towards the royal palace of Gröneskog where their already packed carriage is waiting for them. It’s a long way back home, a week and a half until the cross the border, another two and a half until their in the capital of Saga. 

“Why? What are you going to do with me?” Victor asks, still trembling. It breaks Yuuri’s heart. He can’t imagine the things Victor must have had to endure, the fear he must feel. 

“Nothing,” Yuuri says in a rush. “In Saga, omegas are as free as alphas and betas. You can do whatever you want there.”

The omega looks shocked, eyes roaming over Yuuri as if he’s searching for any dishonesty, looking to see if he’s lying. Yuuri tries to look as sincere as possible, tries to convey his honestly though expression, scent and words.

“You're going to set me free?” Victor asks, disbelief coating his tone. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees immediately. 

“Then, why buy me in the first place?”  
“They would never have let you go here,” Yuuri answers. He knows the Gröneskog laws state that all omegas must have an alpha responsible for them. If he were to let Victor go here, they would just take him again and he would be right back on that stage. 

“You’re serious,” Victor whispers, breathless and Yuuri smiles as he nods. 

“I am.”

They make it back to the palace, and after polite partings with the Prince and Princess, they step into the carriage. Yuuri helps Victor in first, before jumping in himself. Phichit joins them as Yuuko and Leo take the second carriage. As soon as they’ve left the palace grounds, carriage moving though the Gröneskog capital on cobblestone roads, Phichit turns to Yuuri, and the alpha prince knows what's coming before it even starts. 

“Yuuri what were you thinking!?” Phichit shouts, making Victor jump high of his seat, eyes wide and scent full of fear. Yuuri gives his best friend an unimpressed look, who at least has the decay of looking sorry for scaring the omega.

“Sorry, Victor. I’m Phichit, I’m Yuuri’s advisor,” the alpha says with a small smile and wave. Victor frowns and nods as he looks between them.

“I don’t understand whats happening,” Victor says and Yuuri’s heart hurts so much for him. 

“That makes two of us,” Phichit mumbles before turning back to Yuuri who simply rolls his eyes. “I don’t understand how Prince Yuuri can be such a masochist so he wants to get his ass kicked by his sister the Crown Princess for buying an omega slave! I don’t understand how Prince Yuuri has planned to explain to all the omegas rights organisations how he, the second in line to the throne decided to buy a human being. I don’t understand–”

“Phichit, that’s enough!” Yuuri points out, looking back to the wide eyed omega, hands still in chains. Yuuri scolds himself for not thinking about removing them as soon as the carriage door closed and he reaches into his pocket to find the keys. 

“I’m gonna unlock you now, okay?” he asks as he moves the short distance to where Victor is sitting opposite him, kneeling on the floor. Victor nods, and Yuuri makes quick work of the lock tying his wrists together, and then the one at his neck. The chains are so heavy in his hands that another wave of sympathy courses through him at the thought of Victor having them strapped to him. The omega’s neck and wrists are rubbed red, and Yuuri wishes to reach up and caress at the wounded skin in hopes of making the marks go away. 

“You’re royalty?” Victor asks, clearly referring to Phichit’s comments. “A Prince?” 

“I am,” Yuuri agrees as he looks up at him, still on the carriage floor. “Are your wrists sore?”

“They’re okay, it’s been worse,” Victor shrugs, eyes still searching Yuuri’s face. “Have you bought me to be your slave? I’ve heard some nobles in Gröneskog have harems, is that what you bought me for?” 

Yuuri feels like punching something, his chest feels so tight at Victor’s words. He sounds so small. Like he can’t for a second believe that what Yuuri told him on the way to the carriage can be true.

“No, not at all. I– I want you to be free. Like I said - in Saga omegas are free. It pained me too much to see you locked up like that. I had to do something.”

“And that’s where you’re a prince? In Saga?” Victor asks, even if he seems to be more restating facts he already knows than actually asking a question. Yuuri nods, soft smile on his face. 

“I am.” 

“What will I do there? I have nothing. I don’t own anything. I won’t have anywhere to live or...”

“You can stay at the palace as long as you want,” Yuuri promises, hearts beating fast in his chest as Victor’s eyes widen again, without fear this time. There is a wave of surprise in his scent, a slight tint of hope and Yuuri’s smile grows. 

“Okay, I will trust you, Prince Yuuri,” Victor agrees and Yuuri’s heart flips by the admission and small smile from the omega. 

They stop just outside of the capital of Gröneskog at an inn. They rent a room for an hour and let Victor take off the chastity belt in private, changing into more traditional Sagan robes. They don’t have any classic omega robes with them, their entire party being alphas, but Victor looks stunning in the too big deep blue Yukata he gets to borrow from Yuuri. Yuuko lends out a brush and then helps Victor braid his long silver up into a crown on his head, showing off his slender neck. When done the omega looks more like royalty than Yuuri ever has. He is the most beautiful omega Yuuri has seen. He thought it when he saw Victor at the market, but he’s sure of it now. After the bath at the inn Victor’s natural scent comes out clearer, roses and evergreen sweet in the air as he smiles softly, Yuuri helping him back into the carriage once again with a thundering heart. 

The journey is long, and as they close the distance between them and the Sagan border, Victor and Yuuri get to know each other. Phichit comes to sit with them sometimes, but for the most part he chooses to play cards with Yuuko and Leo in the other carriage. Victor opens up beautifully under Yuuri’s care, clearly soaking in every question Yuuri directs his way. It’s like no one has ever wanted to know Victor before, which baffles Yuuri to no end, because the omega is smart, witty and funny. Yuuri laughs more with Victor than he has in years. Yuuri finds himself opening up too, answering each of Victor’s questions, even if he does so with blood rushing to his cheeks in some instances. 

The days fly past, Victor’s company making the journey feel much easier to bear. The nights are spent in inns or in the rare occurrences that they can’t find one, in the carriage. Victor is breathtaking as he sleeps, face completely open and relaxed as he rests on the carriage seats. His scent is so relaxed too, and even if Yuuri sees how he tenses as soon as Phichit or the other alphas approach, he’s much more comfortable as they pass the Saga border than he was when they got him off that stage little over a week ago. 

“You’re falling in love with him,” Phichit says one night at an inn. Victor and the guards have already gone up to their respective rooms to get some rest. It’s not a question. Phichit has known Yuuri his entire life, and even if Yuuri has never been in love before, he’s not surprised that his friend can see it in Yuuri anyway. 

“I know,” Yuuri admits. He’s not sure when it started. Maybe the moment he saw Victor, maybe that first time he smiled, maybe the first time he cried as he told Yuuri about how his family died. All Yuuri knows is that when he’s with Victor his heart sings, and he can’t think of any other place he’d rather be, even if the carriage is cramped and the roads bumpy. 

“Be careful, okay?” Phichit says, eyes warm but scent worried. 

“I will,” Yuuri lies. He’s too far gone to be careful. Victor has his heart, what he chooses to do with it will decide Yuuri’s fate. 

When he walks up to his room that night, he can’t help but linger outside Victor’s locked door, breathing in the scent of calm and relaxed omega, his inner alpha preening at the feeling of him being able to provide for Victor this way, make him safe. He hurries into his own room, getting away from the temptation to open the door and crawl into Victor’s nest. 

They’re a week out from Saga when Yuuri feels it, the prickling under his skin, the restlessness, the mood swings. Pre-rut. It’s early, almost three weeks early. Yuuri’s ruts almost always come like clockwork, every three months, but it seems his body has decided that on the road is a perfect place to have an unplanned rut. He knows the reason, it’s obvious to the entire pack of alphas traveling with him why. Doesn’t make it any more convenient. Yuuri is going to go into full rut in a day or two, and there is nothing stopping that. 

“I guess we could try to keep moving until it hits, and hope to find an inn then,” Phichit says as he studies the map he’s placed on their dinner table at the inn. “Or we could stay here for a few days and you know that you’re in a safe place.” 

“I say we stay,” Leo suggests. “I know we all want to get home but having to spend a rut in the carriage sounds awful if it would come down to it.

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighs, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. The mixing scents of the patrons of the inn giving him a headache. “I’m just sorry you all have to wait things out because of me.” 

Yuuko scoffs and rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head. “It’s not like it’s something you can control Yuuri. When I met Takeshi I went into rut early too. It’s not strange for your body to react to an omega like that.”

Yuuri knows. He can feel it in his entire body how it screams for Victor already, the need to provide and take care of and pamper growing stronger with every day that goes by. During lunch today he had to sit on his hands so not to start to feed the omega from his plate. He’s acting ridiculous. 

“It’s not like that,” he mumbled but he knows none of them believe him. Phichit simply pats him on the arm and starts to fold up the map. 

“We stay then,” the advisor says. “I’ll go check if they have a rut room we can rent.”

Yuuri sighs deeply. Guess he’s just going to have to rub it out here, and then they can make it back to Saga and he can help Victor build his new life there. He tries not to think about how it means that Victor will eventually leave him. How, when Victor doesn’t need him anymore, he will leave the palace for his own space and build a life without Yuuri. Meet some alpha to mate with and build a family. Yuuri basically bought Victor, and he can never ever take advantage of that. He has to come to terms with the idea of setting Victor completely free. He tries not to think about it because it hurts too much, and selfish and dark thoughts lead to nothing good. 

The inn does have a rut and heat room, and Yuuri hands the keys to Phichit when the itch under his skin is getting to strong and he’s sure he’ll break into rut within the next few hours. He gets locked into the room, and then decides to lay down on the plush bed, hoping to sleep until the first wave hits. 

It’s dark outside when Yuuri wakes by the door creaking open, cascading soft light from the corridor into the dark room. He opens his eyes slowly, heat raging though his body as he looks over to see Victor close the door quietly, locking it from the inside. Yuuri’s eyes go wide as the omega turns, floral scent hitting him in earnest and his body aches with need. Victor walks over to the bed slowly, untying the obi around his waist and slowly starts stripping out of his yukata, revealing milky skin as he goes. The moonlight shines in through the window and it makes the omega look ethereal with his sculpted body and starlight hair. Yuuri longs to touch, aches to run his hands up and down Victor body, to let his lips wander over the exposed flesh and learn what makes him pant and moan and whine. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispers as he reaches the bed, putting one knee on it as he leans forward, hand coming to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re burning up.”

“Victor,” Yuuri pants, trying to get himself under control, to not grab the omega and push him into the bed and take. 

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Victor says as he crawls into the bed, stradling Yuuri’s hips. “I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what are you thinking Victor? Next week there is a Victor Pov and we get to see what happens next. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is the biggest fool in the world. Not only has he gone and fallen in love with an alpha, he’s fallen in love with one who’s also a Prince. One he can never have. Princes don’t mate with omega slaves. No matter how amazing or kind hearted the Prince in question might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 4 of YOI omegaverse week - Royalty.  
> Thank you to the lovely [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow) for the beta and cheer. 
> 
> Here you have the second and final part of this story. I hope you enjoy!

Victor is the biggest fool in the world. Not only has he gone and fallen in love with an alpha, he’s fallen in love with one who’s also a Prince. One he can never have. Princes don’t mate with omega slaves. No matter how amazing or kind hearted the Prince in question might be. 

Victor can never have Yuuri that way. Even though he saved Victor from a life of what could have meant sex slavery and unwanted matings and definite abuse. Even though he promised Victor freedom and has showed every sign of meaning it. Even though he has the most beautiful brown eyes, prettiest lips and the most enchanting scent in the world. Even though he smiles at Victor like the sun clearing a cloudy sky. Yuuri is a prince. A royal. He could never, and would never, degrade himself to a low level omega slave such as Victor as a mate. 

When Yuuri had gotten him off that stage, Victor had been so scared and confused, having a hard time believing all the sweet things the alpha told him, but with time he’s realised it’s true. All the members of the alpha party treat him as an equal, even if he notices them being a bit softer on him than each other, but that might just be because they’ve known each other for so long. 

Victor has been pampered better than he could ever have imagined. Good food, soft beds, warm and nice clothes. He’s also been graced with the company of the most lovely alpha in the world daily as they make their way on gravel paths to Victor’s new home. Yuuri has taught him countless things about the country of Saga, of his family and it’s customs, and Victor is looking forward to arriving, as much as he’s dreading it. Arriving means the process of his independent life starts, and even though he’s aching to be able to go where he wants, eat what he wants, say what he wants, the fear of being separated from Yuuri only grows. Maybe it’s because Yuuri saved him. Maybe it’s because Yuuri makes his heart rush like wild horses in his chest. Maybe Yuuri has this effect on everyone. Maybe Victor is just a fool. 

When they stop for a longer period of time at an inn, and Phichit lets slip, after a few beers too many, that Yuuri has gone into early rut because he’s been spending so much time with an unmated omega, Victor has an idea. He doesn’t have much, but he can help Yuuri with this. He wants to desperately, not only because he wants to pay the alpha back. Victor aches for Yuuri’s touch, has thought about it repeatedly since he was rid of that horrible chastity belt and has been able to touch himself. Has done so every night, imagining Yuuri’s soft hands roaming down his body, his warm eyes on Victor’s as he brings himself to orgasm. They taught them at the omega center he had to live in after presentation that spending ruts alone can be just as painful as spending heats alone, and Victor doesn’t want Yuuri to feel that kind of pain. Not when he can help. 

Getting the key from Phichit is easy. The advisor drank too much beer with one of the guards, Leo, and then Victor had simply pulled it from his jacket pocket. Victor ran away three times from the omega center, getting a key from a drunk alpha advisor was child's play. 

He hurries up the stairs of the inn to the room he knows they put Yuuri in, unlocks it hasty and pushes in. The room is completely dark, only the moonlight from the window shining in, casting the bed in a soft silver blue light. Yuuri stirs and Victor hurries to close the door and lock it, in hopes of no one disturbing them. The room is filled with Yuuri’s scent of smooth vanilla, flowery cherry blossoms and smoky sandalwood and Victor takes a deep breath of it, feeling the hint of heat and arousal. He lets it sink into his system, make him brave. He looks at Yuuri’s open face, eyes wide as he takes Victor in and the omega moves his hands to the obi around his waist, untying it and letting it fall to the floor. He starts to strip off the layers of fabric covering him as he approaches the bed, the scent of arousal and attraction only growing as he comes closer. Victor smiles, letting the last piece covering him fall to the floor when he reaches the bed. 

Yuuri looks beautiful, chest naked and hair messy, like a dark halo on the pillow. His body is covered from the hip down by blankets, but Victor can see the bulge of this erect cock underneath it and it makes his mouth water, thinking about how it would feel to have it inside him, how it would feel to have Yuuri take him, claim him. 

“Yuuri,” Victor calls as he reaches the bed, putting his right knee on it as he leans forward, hand coming to cup Yuuri’s cheek. He’s so warm under Victor’s touch, but turns into it instantly, breathing heavy. “You’re burning up.”

“Victor,” Yuuri pants, eyes dark and mouth slightly open, dragging long breaths of the scent from the scent gland on Victor’s wrist into his nose. Victor preens. He’s noticed Yuuri leaning in to smell him before, but this is so much more intimate. He wants the alpha to enjoy his scent, just as much as he enjoys Yuuri’s. 

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Victor says as he tries to summon courage, starting to crawl into the bed, straddling Yuuri’s hips. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri sighs, hands fisting in the sheets underneath him, as if holding back from touching. Victor doesn’t want him to hold back. He wants Yuuri to grab him and never let go, push him into the mattress and make him scream. Slowly Victor leans down, letting his nose move from Yuuri’s exposed collarbone up to his scent gland, breathing him in. 

“Phichit says it’s my fault you’re going into rut early,” he admits, basking in the lovely scent of Yuuri pressed to his nose. 

“He shouldn't talk out of place like that,” Yuuri whispers, baring his throat to give Victor access. Perfect. Victor shifts, letting his lips caress softly against the swollen gland.

“Is it true?” he asks, leaving soft kisses on Yuuri’s neck. 

“Yes,” Yuuri gasps, half an answer, half a moan. The sound goes straight to Victor’s core, making the heat that’s been building in his body since coming into the room spread to his entire body, fingers tingling with anticipation. 

“Why? Because you like my scent? Because I’m an omega?” He knows he shouldn't ask, the answer will only hurt him. Even if he knows Yuuri will never love him like Victor loves him, he still longs to hear it. He opens his lips, sucking softly at Yuuri’s scent gland, making the alpha buck his hips up, a soft whine leaving his throat. 

“Because I’m falling in love with you,” Yuuri gasps. 

It’s breathless and just a whisper, but Victor hears it anyway, straightening with wide eyes, shock filling him. Did he imagine it? There is no way that... 

“Yuuri–” Victor breathes, not finding any other words as his heart hammers in his chest. 

“You should leave,” Yuuri says, even though his hands leaves the sheets to come up to rest on Victor’s naked thighs, thumbs caressing softly. Victor loves him, loves him much more than he should. 

“I don’t want to,” he says, leaning down to cup Yuuri’s face, lips only a breath a part.    
“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, the scent now flooded with arousal and attraction, Yuuri’s hands tightening on his thighs. 

“There are only two things I’ve ever wanted more than to stay,” Victor admits, a soft gasp leaves his lips. Yuuri’s hands have started moving up his hips and ribs, leaving a heated trail on Victor’s skin. 

“What? What do you want more?” Yuuri asks, thumbs finding Victor’s nipples and the omega gasps, eyes falling shut as the heat surges in his body. He wants more, wants it all. Wants all Yuuri want to give him

“Freedom, and you seem to have already given me that,” he whispers, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. He can feel himself getting wet, slick coating the blanket that’s still separating them, his cock hard between his legs. 

“What’s the other thing?” Yuuri asks, pinching his nipples and Victor moans out loud, grinding down on the alphas lap, making them both gasp. 

“I can’t tell you.” If he does Yuuri might throw him out, or laugh at him or call him crazy. Or even worse, look at him with those beautiful brown eyes filled with pity, and tell him it can never happen. Yuuri has never looked down on him, and Victor fears it might shatter him if he does. 

“Why?” Yuuri asks, bumping his nose back and forth against Victor’s, hands leaving his nipples to caress softly down his sides to his back, tracing soft patterns there. Victor holds on so tight on Yuuri’s cheeks, breath uneven. He opens his eyes and meet Yuuri’s adoring gaze, and takes a leap of faith. 

“I might shatter if you reject me,” he admits. Yuuri gasps, and then strong arms wraps around Victor’s waist as he’s flipped in the bed, back hitting the soft and warm mattress. Yuuri leans over him, soft and beautiful in the moonlight and Victor’s heart aches with adoration.    
“I would give you anything,” Yuuri says, pressing his lips against Victor’s cheek, jaw, neck, all the way down to his scent gland. “ I’ll give you anything you want, just ask me, Victor.”

Victor can’t believe it. Yuuri must be lying. High on rut pheromones and lust. Victor tries to convince himself, but he still feels that it’s not true. The adoring way Yuuri holds him, soft presses of lips against his skin, the way his scent is full of love and longing mixed with the arousal. 

“Really?” he gasps, baring his throat in submission, trying to show how much he wants Yuuri to sink his teeth right into where his lips currently are. Yuuri untangles the blanket that still separating them, now completely skin to skin. The alpha moves to lean over him, arms on either side of Victor’s head. His eyes are wide, black with lust, but expression soft. 

“Truly,” Yuuri promises and it makes Victor’s breath hitch with the honesty in it, heart thundering in his chest. 

“That’s a dangerous claim from a Prince,” Victor says as he lets his hands wander down Yuuri’s naked chest, moving slowly against the heated skin of the alpha, feeling very muscle underneath it. Yuuri has a beautiful body and Victor wants to touch all of it. Yuuri’s eyes falls shut and Victor can’t help but smile, joy filling him at the sight of Yuuri enjoying his touches. 

“Are you going to abuse it?” Yuuri breathes, breathless and sighing, eyes half lidded.

“Do you mean it?” Victor asks. He still can’t believe Yuuri is going to give it to him, going to want to be Victor’s forever.

“With all of my heart.”

“Even...” Victor swallows, licking his lips nervously. Here goes everything Victor has. “Even to claim me? To bond with me?” He lets his hands still, just at Yuuri’s pelvis. He doesn’t want the answer to be fueled by lust, but it might be too late for that. Yuuri’s eyes shot open, gaze darting across Victor’s face.

“Is that what you want?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” Victor answers. He’s changed his mind. He doesn't need freedom, he just want Yuuri to be his, and to be Yuuri’s. 

“Then it’s yours.”

It comes immediately, as if Yuuri doesn’t need to think about it. As if he had made up his mind about it ages ago.

“W-what?” Victor asks, voice trembling. Yuuri is still looming over him, kneeling between his thighs. Victor wants him to touch him, to ground him in this moment, make him know that this isn’t a dream, a fantasy. 

“I’m so in love with you I forget how to breathe sometimes,” Yuuri says, leaning down to rest his nose against the side of Victor’s, as if he needs the physical contact as well. “I think about bonding with you far more often than what must be healthy.”

“Oh.” The admittance makes a soft gasp leave Victor’s lips, and after that he can’t wait anymore. He moves his hands from Yuuri’s lower abdomen to wrap around the alpha’s neck, and pulls him down into a kiss. 

Yuuri falls down on his elbows as their lips meet, touch warm and soft, feeling lovely against Victor’s, as if they belong there. He lets his hands tangle in Yuuri’s soft black locks, scraping blunt nails against his scalp. Yuuri whimpers in to his mouth, sinking lower into the embrace. Victor can feel Yuuri’s heavy length graze his stomach and Victor widens his legs before raising them, wrapping them around Yuuri’s to pull his weight completely down on him. Their erections press against their stomachs and they both moan, mouths opening to deepen the kiss. 

Yuuri starts slowly thrusting, rolling his hips against Victor’s stomach and the omega whines into the kiss, feeling his slick soak the sheets underneath them. He wants Yuuri so bad, needs him more than air to breathe. His heart feels full with Yuuri’s admission, joy flooding his entire body.

One of Yuuri’s hands start to roam down Victor’s body, caressing softly down his neck and his chest, stopping to pinch at a nipple, still a little swollen from the earlier administrations. Victor whines into Yuuri’s mouth, hips bucking up, needing more, needing to be filled. 

Yuuri complies, letting his hand continue to wander down, purposely avoiding Victor’s erection to dip into the wetness that’s formed between Victor’s legs. Yuuri slides his hand through his slick, fingers caressing softly against the rim. 

“You smell amazing,” Yuuri breathes against his lips. “I’ve never smelled anyone with such a wonderful scent.”

“Yuuri-” Victor moans, a finger circling his rim, making him shift his hips, trying to get the finger inside him. 

“Ssh, I got you darling, I’m gonna take care of you,” Yuuri promises and Victor nods, letting his legs fall even more open to give the alpha as much access as he can.    
“Good,” Yuuri praises, pressing a finger past the rim slowly. “So good for me, Victor.” 

“Yesss,” Victor breathes, the stretch heavenly, and he feels himself open up, the slick making the movements fluid and wonderful. It doesn’t take long before another finger joins the second, pumping slowly in and out of Victor, making the omega gasp. This is what he’s been longing for, during every heat he couldn’t touch himself and every fantasy he’s had since Yuuri got him out of those shackles. 

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Yuuri moans, grining his hips down. “You feel so good.”

“Please, Please Yuuri,” Victor sobs. “I want you so much. I’ve thought about it every night. Please.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks, shifting on the bed, kneeling between Victor’s legs, fingers continuing to pump in and out of him, his hole feeling relaxed and so wet. “You want my cock?”

“Yes, yes please,” Victor begs, feeling his hole stretch even further as a third finger fills him, Yuuri leaving soft kisses that turns into sucking marks on his stomach. The hand not moving in and out of him circles his hard cock, squeezing once before starting to pumping slowly up and down. Victor is a whimpering mess and he thinks he’s going to explode when Yuuri shifts his fingers inside him, grazing past something that makes him cry out in pleasure, arching of the bed. 

“So pretty, Victor. So sexy,” Yuuri praises and Victor whines, hips moving down on Yuuri’s fingers, grazing that spot repeatedly. 

“Yuuri please, please fill me up, I need it so bad,” he begs and he feels Yuuri nod, sucking another mark into his hip. Victor looks down to see Yuuri pull his fingers out, using the slick of his hand to coat his big hard cock. Victor shivers as the sight of it, the thought of it filling him, sinking into his heat and make him scream.

The blunt head of Yuuri’s cock press against his rim and Victor takes a deep breath, Yuuri’s hand leaving Victor’s erection to lace their fingers together. Keeping eye contact, Yuuri starts pushing in slowly. It doesn’t take long before both of their eyes fall shut, moaning together as the length fills Victor in a way he’s never been filled before. 

“Victor,” Yuuri pants. “So good. So tight.” 

“Yes, yes,” Victor answers, squeezing the hand that’s laced with his. “Come down to kiss me.” 

Yuuri does, shifting carefully, seating himself completely in Victor before leaning down to press their lips together, sweet and slow. 

“So lovely,” Yuuri sighs. “All mine. 

“All yours,” Victor agrees. “Please claim me, alpha.” 

A growl starts low in Yuuri’s chest and he starts to move, pulling back to thrusts slowly into Victor, the slick sound lewd and erotic as they moan. Yuuri shifts, and then his cock is hitting right at that spot and Victor shouts in pleasure, Yuuri’s pace increasing to hit it over and over until Victor is a whimpering mess, only able to chant Yuuri’s name over and over like a prayer. 

Strong arms wrap around his back and then he’s lifted off the bed, seated in Yuuri’s lap as the alpha continues to thrust into him. 

“Yuuri–I– I’m gonna– oh it’s so good,” Victor moans, rocking in time with Yuuri’s movements. 

“Yes– yes so good. Fuck,” Yuuri gasps. Victor can feel the base of Yuuri’s cock swelling, knot forming. 

“Knot me, please Yuuri. I need it.” Victor has never been knotted in his life but his body is screaming for it, needs his alpha to lock them together. 

“Yes,” Yuuri moans, thrusting harder into Victor, stretching him wider. Yuuri bares his throat, and on instinct Victor moves down, pressing his lips against the flushed scent gland. 

“Go on,” Yuuri breathes, pushing into Victor, knot almost pushing past the rim. “Make me yours.”

Victor does, opening his mouth and just as the knot pushes inside him, making them both come, his teeth sink into Yuuri’s neck. He feels a sharp pain in his own neck, a rush of adoration, love, lust and euphoria filling him as the world slowly fades as he sinks into the warm bed.

They spend four days in the room at the inn, Yuuri spoiling him completely though orgasm after orgasm brought by his mouth, hands or cock. Victor has never felt so taken care of in his life. Yuuri makes sure he’s warm, clean, dry and well fed, which only makes the omega feel even more spoiled. With every day that goes by the bond gets stronger, with every kiss and touch Victor wants Yuuri more. Their feelings flow more freely between them through the bond and Victor basks in the feeling of Yuuri’s love wrapping around his heart, how the alpha adores him. Never did he think he would have this. Someone who loves him, and who he loves in return. 

When they finally make it out of the room the guards congratulate them with hugs and banter, and Phichit laughs and tells Yuuri that he hopes he survives telling Mari he got bonded without having a mating ceremony before. 

“Don’t mind him,” Yuuri tells him when their seated in the carriage on their way to Saga again, this time with his head pillowed in Yuuir’s lap as the alpha’s fingers caress his scalp. “He just loves to tease.” 

Victor purrs, eyes sliding closed at the alpha’s pampering. “Do you think they will resent me?”

Victor worries. Yuuri is the kindest person he’s ever met. He’s sure there’s no one like him in the world, but that doesn’t mean his family is the same. Phichit had said they would be angry at Yuuri for ‘buying’ Victor. What are they going to think when Yuuri comes home mated to someone who was basically a slave? 

“No,” Yuuri says and Victor cracks his eyes open to see a soft smile on his alphas face. “Our parents have always wanted us to mate with someone we love. That’s what I’ve done. I can’t think of a reason for them to be upset.”

Victor’s chest still fills with warmth when ever Yuuri proclaims his love, even if he can feel it though the bond almost all the time. He raises a hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek, thumb caressing under the alpha’s eye, smiling softly. 

“I hope they like me.” 

Yuuri turns his face, kissing Victor’s palm all the way down to the scent gland to take a deep breath. It has changed now, a hint of alpha scent deeply embedded in Victor’s roses and evergreen. A scent of claimed omega. A scent of Yuuri. 

“My mother, the Regent Queen, an alpha, is kind and understanding. She loves spoiling us all, and is very protective. I’m sure she will be with you as well. My father is an omega. He’s mellow, except when he drinks, but strong. He’ll appreciates people coming out stronger from hardships. He’ll like you, I’m sure of it.”

“And your sister?” Victor asks. He’s heard the most about her and almost all harsher things from Phichit. Yuuri hums, a slight crease forming between his brows. Victor reaches up to caress it away with his thumb. 

“She will be upset, but it will pass quickly. She’s temperamental, and strong. Her mate Sara will adore you, so Mari will come around soon enough.”

“You seem to think everyone will like me,” Victor points out with a laugh but Yuuri simply smiles, grabbing Victor’s hand to kiss his fingertips and palm again. 

“I see no reason why anyone wouldn’t adore you,” Yuuri says seriously and Victor lets out another happy laugh, rolling so he can press his nose into Yuuri’s stomach. 

“You spoil me,” he admits with a smile. 

“I like to,” Yuuri admits and Victor nods, yawning a little.

“Sleep darling,” Yuuri says. “I’ll wake you when it’s time to eat.”

Victor sighs happily, his purring resuming as he lets the rocking of the carriage lull him to sleep as Yuuri’s fingers continue to caress though his hair and down his neck, thumb stroking over the mating bite. Whatever they might meet in Saga, Victor feels confident they’ll face it together. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they get back to Hasetsu:  
> Mari: YOU DID WHAT?  
> Sara: Calm down darling, I bet there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
